nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of the Genji Empire
The timeline of the New Empire of Japan compiles the known historical events that happened in it's territories. Timeline Age of Terra (~M15) Dark Age of Technology (M15~M25) * Humans from Terra migrate to modern Genji Sub-sector. Age of Strife (M25~M31) * Cut off from ancient Terra, humanity devolves to feuding chiefdoms. Age of Kami (M25~M31) * The Kami: Amenominakanushi, Takamimusuhi, and Kuninotokotachi arrive to the Sub-sector on Takamagahara. Their descendants Izanagi and Izanami go on to shape the worlds of the Genji Sub-sector. * Izanagi and Izanami give birth to numerous other Kami, but Izanami dies from childbirth. * Izanagi traveled to the Warp in an attempt to retake his wife back. Tzeentch noticed him, and allowed him to take her back if he won't look at her until they return to the Mortal universe. He gives into temptation, and sees Izanami warped into a Daemon that swore vengeance on him. * Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are born to Izanagi and an unknown wife. * Susanoo damages Amaterasu's properties and throwing a flayed hide at her. He is exiled from Takamagahara, and in his adventures in Izumo at Yamato fight the Yamatanoorochi and discovers the Kusanagi. He offers the Kusanagi to his sister as reconciliation. * Amaterasu bestows the Magatama, Yata mirror and Kusanagi to her grandson Ninigi and tasks him to rule over Man, using the three artifacts to prove his descent from the Kami. He travelled to Izumo, where his great-uncle Susanoo defeated the Yamatanoorochi. He began to rule Man from the planet and eventually married a woman to give birth to his sons, Hoori and Hoderi. * Hoori and Hoderi grew to become a huntsman and a fisherman respectively. The siblings one day had a dispute over a lost fishing hook and Hoori was forced to find it. Instead, he met a Kami called Toyatama who agreed to help find the lost hook with her father. They helped find the hook, Hoori made peace with his brother and he married Toyatama. * Toyatama gave birth to their son Ugayafukiaezu and shortly after disappered, never to be seen again. When the new Kami came of age, he became father to Itsuse, Inahi, Mikenu and Iwarehiko; the last of the sons building the foundations of and becoming the first Tenno of the Genji Empire. Age of Imperium (M31~) Age of the Legendary Tenno (M31) * 13th February 962.M30 - Iwarehiko, future Tenno Jimmu is born. * 977.M30 - Iwarehiko is appointed Kotaishi, marries Atsura-hime to sire Prince Tagishimimi. * 007.M31 - Kotaishi Iwarehiko begins his migration of Yamato, concurrently the Galaxy is at civil war with Horus Heresy. * 011.M31 - Battle of Naniwa: Kotaishi Iwarehiko's forces is defeated by Nagasunehiko, Prince Itsuse is killed. * 014.M31 - Final Battle of Yamato: Kotaishi Iwarehiko is victorious, concurrently the Horus Heresy ends. * 11th February 014.M31 - Kotaishi Iwarehiko is crowned Tenno Jimmu, his reign beginning the following year and House Genji is established. * April 014.M31 - Tenno Jimmu marries Isukeyori-hime. * 9th April 090.M31 - Tenno Jimmu passes away. * 091.M31 - Tagishimimi plots the assassination of the children of Isukeyori-hime. She discovered the conspiracy, warned them to kill him first. Suizei subsequently crowned Tenno after his father. * 583.M31 - Plagues and conflicts strike Tenno Sujin's rule. He is visited by the Kami Omononushi who ordered him to set up the foundations of the Genji Cult to end the strife. * 671.M31 - Tenno Suinin sends his daughter to the world of Mie to establish the Ise Shrine as the home of Amaterasu. * 732.M31 - First known contact with the Cathay sees the exchange of gifts. * Tenno Keiko sends Yamatotakeru to quell rebellions in the Eastern Sub-sector. He was lent the Kusanagi to aid his wars. * Kogo Jingu leads an expedition to Guryeo. * 955.M31 - Tenno Ojin's death marks the end of the historical Age of the Legendary Tenno. Age of the Genji (M32) * 275.M32 - Shinno Shotoku sends the first official diplomatic mission to Cathay. * 348.M32 - Combined Genji-Baekje forces defeated in Guryeo by Cathay's Tan dynasty. Age of Tranquility (M33) First Age of the Shoguns (M34) * House Kamakura declared Shogun by the Tenno after seizing power from the Imperial House. * Doombreed attempts to invade the Genji Sub-sector, fails after his forces are destroyed in a Warp Storm. * Doombreed amasses a new force to attempt invasion. They were beaten, and scattered survivors destroyed in a Warp Storm. * The Kamakura, not rewarding the victory leads to the downfall of the Shogunate. Tenno Go-Daigo orders vassals to oppose the Kamakura rule. House Muromachi breaks from the ranks of Kamakura to declare itself leader of the rebellion. Second Age of the Shoguns (M34~M36) * House Kamakura is defeated, leaving Muromachi the dominant House, but dispute over the role of the Imperial Court leads to the division of the Genji realm into Northern (Shogunate) and Southern (Imperial) Court. * The Southern Court reunifies with the Northern Court. * Muromachi Shoguns' succession crisis eventually pave way to the Sengoku Wars. Sengoku Wars (M36~M38) * Succession crisis between brother and son of the Muromachi Shogun starts the first war of the Sengoku Wars. * Daimyos begin claiming the right to rule, beginning the bloody Sengoku Wars. * Ikko-Ikki, a renegade off-shoot of the Genji Cult supported by monks, peasants, priests, and lesser nobility seizes the planet of Kaga. * Hosokawa Succession War. * The Adeptus Mechanicus arrive in Tanegashima, and introduce modern and current Imperial weapons. * Owari Nobunaga, a Daimyo leading the small Owari province successfully defeat the larger House Mikawa. * Owari Nobunaga uses tactics of combined Imperial arms to defeat the House Kai, solidifying his control of Heian. * Owari Nobunaga is assassinated by Mino Mitsuhide. * Mino Mitsuhide is defeated by Toyotomi. * Goge Vandire declares the Genji Cult heretical. Vandire aligned Daimyo spring up, and Toyotomi defeats them with assistance of Sebastian Thor's loyalists. * The Genji Invasion of Guryeo: Genji forces defeated by Guryeo and Cathay. Toyotomi's death back at home triggers the withdrawal. * Edo Ieyasu, the only one exempted from the disastrous campaign was left the strongest Daimyo by military strength. Courtier Ishida sought to use Toyotomi's son as a puppet to rule in his name. * 000.M38 - Sekigahara in Mino becomes the final major battle of the Sengoku Wars. Edo's victory solidifies him as the undisputed power. * 24th March 003.M38 - Tenno Go-Yozei grants Edo Ieyasu the rank of Shogun, establishing him as the undisputed ruler of the Genji Sub-sector. Third Age of the Shoguns (M38~M40) * 24th March 003.M38 - Shogun Edo Ieyasu declares the beginning of the Edo Shogunate. * 005.M38 - Edo abdicates in favour of his after two years of rule, finally providing a peaceful transition unseen in a long time. * March - May 009.M38 - House Satsuma's expedition to Ryukyu brings Ryukyu as a vassal state. Genji Restoration (M40~M41) * Imperialisation of the Sub-sector begins. * Capital moved from Heian, to Edo after renamed to Teito. * Satsuma War * Genji-Cathay War: Takasago is claimed by the Genji. Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Timeline